Bye
by littlethoughfierce
Summary: Something wasn't right, something was missing. Something like the presence of a short, little brunette. What if the bullet had hit Aria instead?


**The finale was amazing. The only thing it was lacking was reveal of A and Sparia moment and I can definitely help with one of those.** **Honestly don't know if i'll keep this as a one-shot. Depends if people want me to continue it. Please review and let me know what you think!**

"Ali, run!" And they all took off, dodging A's gun shots.

"Fire escape!" Spencer yelled. As they all darted up the stairs, keeping Ali in front and safe, but then

_boom_

another shot was heard behind them. Spencer gasped and looked up at Ali, letting out a breath of relief upon seeing that she hadn't been hit. But as she took a few more running steps up the stairs she noticed something wasn't right, something was missing. Something like the presence of a short little brunette.

She looked back and immediately froze, a gasp caught in her throat. Going back could get her killed, she knew that, in fact it was a little surprising that she hadn't been shot in the 2 seconds that she had stood there. But despite the danger she darted back down the steps because 10 feet away from her, scrawled out on her hands and knees, was Aria. There was a visible splatter of blood underneath her.

_Maybe she just tripped_ she bargained with herself _Maybe she just scraped her knee and that's where the blood is from, maybe she's going to get up, maybe she-_

Was shot. Spencer dropped to her knees beside her, unable to form words. Aria pulled the hand that had been resting on the wound out from under her, displaying the blood to Spencer. Shaking, Aria looked from her blood drenched hand up to Spencer, a heart-wrenching look of pain in her eyes.

That look. No matter how hard Spencer tries, no matter how old and senile she gets, no matter how much studying she crams in to her brain, she will never forget that look. There was much pain in it. It was like she was screaming for help but she just.. couldn't.

She didn't know what to do. The words were frozen in her mouth, she was paralyzed with fear and her phone, all of their phones, were being held captive by Noel. She couldn't help her

"Spencer, come on!" Hanna cried. Spencer snapped back in to reality but paid no attention to Hanna.

"Aria" Spencer spoke through a sob. She didn't really know if it was directed toward Hanna or Aria or herself. It wasn't a scream or a cry for help. It was just

Aria. Aria's been shot.

Hanna and Emily took half of a second to look back and then froze, the same way Spencer did. At first they were confused but then Spencer turned her head and violent, silent sobs were visible on her face. And then they saw Aria topple to the ground, blood easily making it's way from her stomach.

"Oh my god!" Emily cried. Her and Hanna who were now near the top of the stairs ran down them, tears stinging their eyes. They dropped down beside Spencer, wails escaping their throats

"Somebody help us! Call 911!" Hanna bawled. Aria weakly shook her head. Her eyes no longer asked for help, they were just.. content. Spencer leaned down and buried her head in to Aria, paying no attention to the blood soaking in to her hair.

"Don't" Aria whispered in reply to Hanna's screams. In that moment they all knew. There was no hope, nobody knew they were hear, nobody knew Aria was hurt, hell, nobody even knew that Alison- who was peeking in from rooftop, tears of guilt falling from her eyes- was even alive. Aria was dying. Aria was going to _die_

"Aria, please!" Spencer held her tighter "Please stay awake, please"

"Is Ali okay?" she whispered, fighting to keep her eyes open.

"Yes, Aria" Ali called out "I'm okay" Ali gave up and came out from her hiding spot, not caring if she was killed. None of them really cared if they died right now. If fact, they all kind hoped they would. Aria, innocent, tiny, bubbly Aria, was slipping away right in front of their eyes.

But then that last sliver of hope that they thought had died, reappeared. _Police sirens_. But none of them moved from Aria's side.

"You're going to be okay, Aria!" Spencer sobbed "You just have to stay awake, stay awake damnit!"

Hanna was wailing in to Emily's shoulder, Spencer's heart was ripping in two and Ali was shaking profusely. In the middle of all of this, all of this chaos, all the crying, the screaming, the dying.. Aria was totally calm

"I can't" She muttered

"Yes you can, you have to!" Spencer was in hysterics, doing everything she possibly could to keep the other half of team Sparia by her side. Aria shook her head, blood starting to come from her mouth. She was so calm, almost.. smiling? A pity smile?

"I love you guys" The words were barley audible and now tears were coming from Aria's eyes as well. Spencer stopped sceaming, Hanna and Emily took their attention away from each other and Ali clamped a hand over her mouth to prevent any more cries from escaping. Now was about Aria, they owed this to her.

"We love you too" Spencer wiped the tear from under Aria's eye and bent down to kiss her forehead.

Maybe it was their ears playing tricks on them but a faint "Bye" could be heard from Aria. All of their hearts shattered in to a million pieces. Aria knew, she knew these were her last seconds. Her last time she would ever get to live life. The last time she would ever get to see her friend's beautiful faces. She used up every last second she could with them.

And then her eyes closed


End file.
